Welcome to Gensokyo Fuyuki Hinata
by Darklight of the 0 arcana
Summary: A strange dream, the ticket for a strange yet beautiful world. The land Of Illusion, Gensokyo. his friend who help him (and also love him) gonna make sure he live. He really have the must strangest yet overopowered friends in the whole universe.


It was that dream again.

No matter how many times I see it, that dream is always about me and someone else.

She has black hair with the tip

We were playing in a park, always together, my mother was there too.

Until one day, she disappeared... No, it was more like she said " _you_ _won't be seeing us again._ "

That girl... I know her but I can't remember one thing.

Just. Who. Is. She?

"Wake up Fuyuki-dono!"

"Um.."

"Come on, you promised me that you would help me out!"

Waking up from his slumber, Fuyuki opened his eyes and saw the green frog invader and best friend of his, Keroro Gunso.

"Um... Good morning Gunso." Said sleepily Fuyuki to the sergeant.

"It's already afternoon, Fuyuki-dono!" Said the frog. Indeed looking at his clock, it was already past noon. Had he been sleeping that much? what was he doing last? oh well, at least it was sunday.

"Any way, come on get up and help me like you promised." Said the frog a bit impatiently.

"Alright, alright, just let me change before helping you." said Fuyuki getting up and changing himself.

Three days earlier, the Keroro platoon made a plan by reconstructing the teleporter. However an accident happen and the platoon along with the pekopon friend, had been teleported to mois home planet. There was some trouble but in the end, they were able to come back home.

When they returned, the teleporter was destroyed and… well, nothing much to say there.

Now Fuyuki had to help the sergeant with the machine. Well Keroro promised to Fuyuki that if the teleporter was repaired, he would let him go to some planet to visit. Of course he accepted, being the occultiste maniac that he was.

 _Few minutes later..._

 _Keroro platoon base, teleporter chamber._

"Kururu-san, where does this go?" Fuyuki say holding up part of the machine, to the resident mad scientist and curry lover, sergeant major Kururu.

"Eeeeeehh, in the left side, 466478946, ok?" say the yellow frog. it was a surprise that Kururu of all frogs would help him, it must be the end of the world if HE helped him. Well probably, I mean there IS a destroyer but um… let's say circumstance happen and the world wasn't destroyed.

"Okay." Said Fuyuki. Now you're probably asking Why is the sadistic mad engineer helping him. He actually wasn't. He was just doing it because he was bored and pretty sure that he was going to mess up the entire plan. Let's just that at the same time Fuyuki was helping, Keroro was redoing his plan of transport.

 _After few hours..._

"Alright everyone, let's take a break already." suddenly said Keroro "We'll do it again tomorrow."

"Ok Gunso, just let me check something before going." said Fuyuki " I forgot my book about Yokais here." using Recollection step(a technique use by detective) Fuyuki found his book.

"There it is!" exclaim Fuyuki.

Suddenly!

"...uk…" says a voice. " hun?" fuyuki exclaim "What was that?"

"Fu...i…" There it was again!

"Hey, is there anyone here?" say Fuyuki looking around. "Could it be...A GHOST!" being the

supernatural maniac he is, it's not surprising he would say with so much joy.

 _THEN!_

"Hun what the…!" exclaim Fuyuki when the teleporter activate itself. Curious, of the phenomenon, fuyuki approach to the light when suddenly, two hands grab his shirt and drag him in, he scream and then disappear in the light.

"gero?" the sergeant hear his scream and took off to the teleport room. "Fuyuki-dono!" the sergeant when he enter. he look around and find the teleporter being active for a moment before shutting off. "THIS IS BAD!" exclaim Keroro panicking around.

 _ **Location: unknown.**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fuyuki scream all the way down.

then he stop mid air by an unknown force. He was pulled toward something or in this case some _one_.

"Fuyuki." The being say. he look in front of him and see a beautiful girl around his age. Her eyes were red like a vampire. her hair is black like his, her clothes consists of a white hobi like a Greek goddess. however the scariest part is her expression, she look like Yuno from Future Diary

"Huhuhuhu~ Fuyuki." The girl say again getting a little more scary "Fuyuki, it's been a long time."

"Um who are you?" Asked Fuyuki "You look familiar but I don't remember anything about you."

The girl took a surprised expression "You don't remember me? it's me *****." She said but her word were distorted.

"Uh what? I didn't understand anything in the end." at those word she then took a dark expression "oh I see. it's not the time yet." her expression then took a happy one (although very fake) and she said "Don't worry I'm happy to see you again. I make sure to visit a certain gap hag and dragon" she whispered that last phrase for herself.

Then with a flick, she open portal. "this portal guide you to my place. don't worry, so long you stay in the village (until I get there), you'll be fine. I'm gonna drop you to the festival in the hakurei shrine." she say, then push fuyuki toward it.

 _ **Location: Hinata house.**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S BEEN TRANSPORTED!?" a scream can be hear from the next universe. that scream came from the girl with red twin hair, Hinta Natsumi, the big sister of Fuyuki.

"Well… I mean.. yeah um." the sergeant doesn't know what to say without being killed.

The sergeant wanted to keep it a secret from her but one of his men told her.

"YOU BETTER HAVE A BETTER EXPLANATION OR YOU WILL BE FROG FRIED!"shouted natsumi, cracking her knuckles, you could almost see an asura behind her.

"GEROOO!?" Scream Keroro.

"Wait Natsumi!" say a red frog, Caporal Giroro, the man army. "Keroro has nothing to do with fuyuki disappearance."

"What do you mean Giroro!?" Say natsumi.

"Kukukukukukukukuku the Corporal is right." kururu say." here a recorder of what happen."

 _5 minutes later_

"I see, so something just open a portal and took fuyuki with it." Say calmly Natsumi, however you can sense her anger all the place.

"We are repairing the machine to rescue Fuyuki-dono but it will take more time" say Keroro "we lack the material and it's not easy to find or buy."

"For now we're gonna pray that he will fine kukuku." The mad engineers say.

 _ **Location: Hakurei Shrine**_ _ **(festival).**_

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream can be hear from the heaven. " Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Fuyuki scream all the way down. The made a miscalculation and put Fuyuki in danger. _"Ah that's right"_ remembering something, Fuyuki took out an orb like object with strange buttons around. Click one of the button, he suddenly stop falling. "Phew… thanks goodness that I still have the Kero-ball with me." The Kero-ball is the ultimate weapon of the keronian army.

Levitation, teleportation, etc etc… this is orb is in his hand for safety measure.

"Now where should I go? That girl say to a shrine but I don't see any…" suddenly a bright bullet was shot near him. " uwah!? What was that?"

What he saw change more the course of his life.

To be continues


End file.
